Stick to the status quo
by sammie-lu
Summary: it all started with a faint tune, which soon had the whole school singing even the teachers! Songfic.


A/N : à If you have watched the movie 'high school musical' and know the song 'stick to the status quo' then its much better when watching this. Just imagine the dancers in the movie to be the people in this songfic. I found it pretty fun to picture in my mind but its easier for you to do that while reading than me trying to type out all the actions plus the words at the same time. Believe me, I tried and it turned out confusing. Comments welcome whether they are flames or nice things. Does anyone actually read this or am I just rambling on? Well thank you if you did read this and please continue with the songfic. By the way if you want to see the video to this song from the actual movie it should be in this link. http://uk. will be better if you watch then you can imagine the students and teachers of Hogwarts doing it.

--------------------------------------------------------

The student's and teacher's of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry were sat at their appropriate tables eating their dinner when everyone heard music in the background. Looking around for the source of the noise they were surprised when Draco Malfoy suddenly jumped up on the table and started to sing.

Draco:

You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Slytherins:

Everybody gather 'round

Draco (spoken):

Well if Snape can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Slytherins (spoken):

What?

Draco (spoken):

I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Slytherins (covering their ears and shaking their heads in disgust as cooking is a house elves job):

Not another sound

Draco (spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee

The Slytherins all jumped up and started to dance whilst Draco stood on the table looking dejected.

Slytherins:

No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Draco sat back down and started to eat his meal again looking sorry for himself, when a young girl from Ravenclaw jumped up walked down the rows to the front and stood in front of the Ravenclaw table.

Girl:

Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

Ravenclaws:

Open up, dig way down deep

Girl (spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

The girl's best friend (spoken):  
Is that even legal?

At the girls nod they continue,

Ravenclaw (turning their heads away from the girl):  
Not another peep

Girl (spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

The Ravenclaws look shocked,

Ravenclaw:

No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

The girl sits, her head down and tears welling up in her eyes.

The whole school waited wondering who would be the next to sing, if there was a next. They were beginning to think there wasn't when Harry jumped up and started to sing.

Harry:

Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation   
But I'm ready to let it fly

Gryffindors:

Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Harry (spoken):

Alright, if Snape wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Ron (spoken):

Awesome!

Ron (spoken):

What is it?

Harry imitates playing on a cello.

Ron (spoken):

A saw?!?!

Harry (spoken):

No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Gryffindors (shaking their heads):

Not another word

Ron (spoken):

Do you have to wear a costume?

Harry (spoken):

Coat and tie

Ron looks horrified as do the other Gryffindors. The Gryffindors all stand up and stare at Harry.

Gryffindors:

No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

The whole school (including teachers):

No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far   
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Albus Dumbledore comes in through the great hall doors.

Dumbledore:

This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really

Hagrid:

Something's not right

Dumbledore holds up his hand to quiet him.

Dumbledore:

Really wrong

Dumbledore and Hagrid:

And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Harry:

Gotta play

Gryffindors:

Stick with what you know

Dumbledore and Hagrid:

We can do it

Ravenclaw girl:

Hip hop hooray

Ravenclaw:

She has got to go

Dumbledore and Hagrid:

We can do it

Draco:

Crème Brulee

Slytherins:

Keep your voice down low

Whole school:

everyone:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No-

Dumbledore:

Everybody quiet

Professor Snape walked in with professor Flitwick.

Snape (spoken):

Why is everybody staring at you?

Flitwick (spoken):

Not me, you.

Snape (spoken):

Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

The whole school (jumping up and dancing around the tables):

Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo


End file.
